Mother and Daughter
by Calliope Phantom
Summary: The queen and princess of the OZ have a shared guilt that could shatter their lives.


* * *

Azkadellia, though freed from the witch, was not there.

She walked the halls and paths and flowerbeds of Finaqua with no emotion or hint of a thought in her head. The elder princess put forth an effort when it came to her baby sister and then, just then, you could see some glimmer in the darkness a faint light of hope that Azkadellia was not dead or gone. She just lay dormant inside herself trying to reclaim what was hers.

The connection between her and DG was there. So bright and pure in all it's glory. Anyone could see it. Their mother saw it the most.

She watched her darling daughter as the days past and felt sadness settle in her heart. When she looked into those dark eyes there was blankness a loss of self. Azkadellia did not ask for help and the queen did not give it. The older woman wasn't sure what she could do when she felt so guilty for the agony in her daughter.

There were nights when the queen could not sleep and she sat on the balcony listening. She listened for any sign and help she might acquire from listening to her ancestors whispers in the wind. _How can I help my daughter when I feel I am cause of her pain_, she asked silently in her head.

Then after a few persistent calls she come back to bed from her husband would she get in bed and try to sleep.

But then came a night when she could not find comfort in her lover's warmth. She needed someone else. Slowly, so as not to wake Ahamo, she rose from bed and crept out the door. The halls were dimly lit as she found her daughters door. She opened the door and went inside closing the door without a noise behind her.

Azkadellia lay on her side facing the small windowed doors that led to her balcony. Tears filled her Lavender eyes as she watched her daughter sleep. It seemed for an eternity that this girl, the queen's girl, would never see sleep or good for that matter. It caused Lavender's heart to fill with love.

There was no sound as she sat on the bed and looked down at her elder daughter. She was so peaceful, like she was a child again. There was no scowl on her face, no sadness, no deep frown. The queen stroked her daughters' cheek with a feather touch.

"Oh, my Azkadellia," she whispered tears falling quietly down her cheek. "I've failed you my darling girl."

Her tears seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to fall. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I did not protect you. I'm sorry I did not see you grow up properly. I'm—"

Tears were choking her now. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She took in a few deep breaths and settled herself a little. Azkadellia still slept, her chest rising and falling deep with sleep. The queen pushed back a lock of hair that had strayed onto her daughter's lovely face.

"Believe me when I say that I love you," she told Azkadellia. "I love you with all my heart."

She leaned down and brushed her lips on Azkadellia's forehead. The princess was silent then began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open then blinked a few times. Her brown eyes looked up at her mother, who was slightly stunned that Azkadellia was awake.

"Mother," the dark haired girl asked.

Lavender smiled then brushed Azkadellia's cheek, "Yes, it's me."

The princess could see her mother had been crying but she was not quite sure why. Her body started to get this warm feeling as her mother smiled at her. She hadn't been alone with her mother since she was released from the witch. And in truth she was afraid to be alone with her mother. _What would she say? How could she even look at me when I did all of those terrible things to her_, Azkadellia had thought in the past.

"_It wasn't you that did all those things Az. She did them." _She remembered DG saying that. But she had been too afraid to tell her sister that she, even though very little, had some part in the destruction of the OZ.

Tears brimmed the princess's eyes. Her face contorted into that of shame and agony. "Mother," she cried again throwing her arms around her mother's shoulder and burying her face into the mother's neck.

"My Azkadellia. Sshhh… It's all right. I'm here. I'm here," the queen cooed.

Azkadellia sobbed. She released all the pain and guilt she felt towards her mother. "I'm—I'm so—so sorry! I could—could've stopped her! I sh-should have," Azkadellia stuttered through her sobs.

"Sshhh… Sshhh… It wasn't you," the queen whispered.

"Yes it was! Y-yes it w-was," she stuttered. The queen felt the lump in her throat return as well as her tears. She grabbed her daughter's arms and forced her away.

"You did nothing wrong! The witch used you! You. Did. Nothing. Wrong."

Azkadellia looked at her mother and saw her mother's pain was similar to her own. "You. My darling, are beautiful… You are so strong and so smart. And you have so much light in you. You—" the queen swallowed back her tears, "are so much stronger then me."

Lavender released her hold on Azkadellia and brought a hand to cup her chin so that she could not look away. "I want you to promise me something… I want you to promise that you won't let these feelings control you. Azkadellia you are so much stronger than that. You are as brighter then any light that shines. There is so much good in you that has yet to be given…" She smiled. "Promise me."

Once she looked into her mother's eyes there was no doubt in her that she was good. The princess smiled through her tears and nodded.

"I promise," she said.

"Good," the queen said wiping stray tears from Azkadellia's face. She smiled and pulled Azkadellia to her. The princess settled her head on her mother's bosom and closed her eyes listening to her steady heartbeat. Azkadellia remembered the rhythm from her childhood. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep all the while listening to her mother's internal rhythm.

The queen stroked her daughter's hair and hummed a melody. She smiled as she fell asleep, holding her daughter as close to her heart as possible.


End file.
